10000 Ways of silence
by yukii04
Summary: No sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, solo se encontraron en un bar y ahora estaban en el departamento de Dazai explorando sus cuerpos como si no se conocieran. No sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, solo se encontraron en un bar y ahora estaban en el departamento de Dazai explorando sus cuerpos como si no se conocieran. YAOI- SOUKOKU


**10000 Ways of silence**

Soukoku

Osamu Dazai X Chuuya Nakahara

…

 _No sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, solo se encontraron en un bar y ahora estaban en el departamento de Dazai explorando sus cuerpos como si no se conocieran._

 _El castaño tenía una mano a cada lado de Chuuya apoyándolo contra la madera de la pared y acorralándolo contra esta. El más bajo se encargaba de desabrochar el cinturón de Dazai mientras que ambos adentraban sus lenguas en las cavidades bucales del otro._

 _Jadeos y pequeños gemidos por parte del pelinaranja resonaban en la habitación al sentir como la pierna del castaño rozaba con su miembro por sobre su ropa._

 _El más alto se separó de Chuuya se arrodilló en el suelo, dirigió una mirada lujuriosa al otro y solo obtuvo una sonrisa de lado para continuar._

 _Desabrocho su cinturón y bajó sus pantalones junto con sus boxers dejando visible la erección del menor. De a poco, el castaño se acercó al miembro de este para comenzar a lamerlo lentamente, calentando el cuerpo de Chuuya a temperaturas que no creía posibles._

 _Dazai no dejaba de ver los ojos azules del otro y este sentía como le temblaban las piernas del placer y que si no se sostenía contra la pared su peso repentinamente incrementado iba a ganar la batalla._

 _El más alto aceleró su acción mientras con una mano tomaba el miembro de Chuuya comenzando a masturbarlo, a la vez que acariciaba su propio miembro por sobre la ropa interior._

 _Gemidos ahogados salían de la garganta del menor mientras dejaba caer una mano sobre el cabello de Dazai y apretaba sus hebras oscuras en señal de estar en su propio límite. El ex miembro de la mafia comprendió a la perfección y aumentó un poco más la velocidad de sus acciones consiguiendo sentir el líquido espeso y caliente de Chuuya en su propia garganta._

 _El pelinaranja no lo soportó más y se dejó caer en el suelo con las piernas a cada lado de Dazai que solamente se remetía a observar el rostro sonrojado y la respiración agitada del menor; se acercó a él y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla, que llevó a uno en los labios y en cuestión de segundos ambos entrelazaban sus cuerpos en busca de sentir más del otro saboreando cada centímetro de sus bocas._

 _Dazai colocó sus manos en la cintura de Chuuya y logró que la espalda de este tocara el suelo de madera de su apartamento. El pelinaranja rodeó el cuello del otro en un intento inútil por unir aún más sus cuerpos, mientras que el más alto se limitó a separarse un poco de él para comenzar a repartir besos en su cuello a la vez que lo despojaba de su ropa sin emitir sonido alguno, solo disfrutando de los sonidos naturales de sus propios cuerpos rosarse._

 _De a poco, la ropa de ambos pasó a segundo plano junto con la delicadeza de ambos, el contacto no era suficiente y el calor los mataba al igual que la misma desesperación._

 _Dazai humedeció un dedo en la saliva del de ojos azules, deteniéndose a contemplar la mirada de Chuuya mientras lamia ese pequeño dedo de forma tan erótica como fuese posible, para luego introducirlo sin mucho cuidado en su interior, sacándole un pequeño gemido ante aquella sensación._

 _Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando notó que su excompañero no hacía más que gemir, decidió que este ya estaba preparado, física y emocionalmente, para lo que él había estado esperando durante tanto tiempo que estuvieron lejos._

 _Separó aún más las piernas de Chuuya y se posicionó entre estas, acercando sus rostros provocando que sus respiraciones se entrecrucen y el miembro de Dazai roce la entrada del más bajo._

 _El castaño logró ingresar la mitad de su miembro sin muchos problemas, pero al llegar a este punto, las ansias y la perversión lo invadieron provocando que ingresara en el más bajo de una sola envestida._

 _El dolor se apoderó de Chuuya provocando un grito contenido, ya que logró morder su labio inferior, y lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Dazai contempló la imagen desde arriba, sintiéndose al borde del colapso por haber hecho llorar a su amado, pero es que ¡joder! Chuuya se veía tan lindo de esa manera, hasta le costaba sentirse mal. Sin embargo, logró reprimir algunos de sus instintos y abrazarlo hasta que sienta la seguridad de que debe proseguir._

 _Cuando algo del dolor del pelinaranja logró desaparecer, aunque sea solo un poco, tomó el rostro de Dazai y depositó un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios dando a entender que ya podía proseguir._

 _El castaño comenzó a mover su cadera de manera suave, intentando no perder ese autocontrol que intentaba huir de él, pero en cuanto sintió las piernas de Chuuya rodear su cintura y como este contraía sus propias paredes internas, comenzó a moverse algo más abruptamente, haciendo que el otro clavara sus uñas en sus hombros y, sin intención, terminó mordiendo el cuello del menor._

 _Unieron sus labios en un húmedo beso mientas que coordinaban su movimientos y se sentían al borde del clímax. Dazai envolvió el miembro de Chuuya y comenzó a masturbarlo nuevamente. Al cabo de un tiempo, el pelinaranja derramó su esencia sobre sus vientres, mientras que Dazai terminó dentro de este._

 _Ambos cuerpos cayeron rendidos sobre el suelo, ambos con las respiraciones agitadas y las mejillas sonrojadas. Chuuya rozó su dedo meñique con el de Dazai que, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de este entrelazando sus dedos._

 _-¿y-y ahora? ¿Que sientes por mí?-_

 _Preguntó Chuuya mientras lo miraba de reojo._

 _-te amo, siempre lo hice y te lo diría de diez mil maneras di fuera necesario-_

 _No respondió, no era necesario, se entendían con lo justo y necesario del vocabulario._

 _Su silencio era parte de su relación._

 **Fin**

 **Más de 900 palabras de lemon… es la primera vez que no pongo nada de historia! Que moción!**

 **Bueno, sin más que decir…**

 **(SPAM: estoy publicando todo en wattpad - yukii404)**

 **Bessos**

 **Yukii**


End file.
